Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses
by Fanfickisara
Summary: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! FIRST CHAPTER FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 Romantic Kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

When Megatron entered Soundwave's workstation the third-in-command patiently waited for orders.

He continued to decode the Iacon Database, and didn't turn to face his Lord.

The smaller mech didn't need to, Megatron knew Soundwave would always listen to him. And it was rather hard to ignore someone like Megatron

. But his Lord said nothing. Which was a bit odd. The tyrant was rarely silent.

They both stood there for several minutes.

Soundwave soaked up his leader's presence while he patiently waited for reason behind Megatron's invasion of his workstation. His has always liked Megatron's presence. It radiated strength and solidness and something so **_Megatron_** he wanted to bask in it for the rest of his life.

Then he heard the tyrant's heavy footsteps. Soundwave momentarily mused on the warlord's heavy stride.

He stopped right at his back, just enough that he wasn't touching his communication officer.

The silence continued.

"Soundwave." Megatron finally said, his tone of voice neutral and revealing nothing. Including his intentions. _Especially_ his intentions.

The said mech finally turned around.

He didn't expect Megatron's mouth on his mask where his mouth was.

Some could debate that that wasn't as intimate as a kiss on his actual face, but he was so used to his mask that it was almost a part of his face as much as his mouth and optics were.

And Megatron's unexpected kiss still made him feel all gooey and happy inside.

The thin-framed mech decided to put aside his rant to himself about his sentimentality and anti-Decepticon cuteness until later

. He silently asked what the kiss was for. He smiled underneath his mask.

The warlord's face twisted into a grimance. His expression whenever he does something romantic or caring. Usually without a reason.

Soundwave had to restrain himself from giggling. But he did unashamedly silently laugh. Megatron may not be the most romantic Cybertronian out there (if at all), but he was more than enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 Blown kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses chapter 2

Soundwave was not sarcastic.

On the outside.

But within the safety of his own mind, he was actually quite snarky.

Which, of course, no one knew. Except Megatron. The way he found out was one day the TIC was having an exceptionally bad day (Starscream was to blame) and he went on a very angry rant, he didn't realize Megatron was in that room, and used all the insults and horrible nicknames he's been accumulating since he's meet the seeker.

Megatron howled in his laughter.

But now Soundwave was having an not-so-nice day. Not a bad one per say, but enough to leave him annoyed. And, of course, it was mostly Starscream's fault! And his Lord was not helping. But he was always happy to serve the Decepticon Cause. Doesn't mean though, he was happy about having to deal with everyone else's slag.

Megatron burst into his workarea, barked out some new orders in addition to his other ones, and promptly turned to leave.

Soundwave honestly didn't know what came over himself next. He wasn't even upset or anything, just vaguely annoyed at best.

Making the gesture as exaggerated as he possibly could, he blew Megatron a kiss.

Right when before mech _turned back around_.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Soundwave stood there mortified for a minute.

"An human gesture. A 'blown' kiss." He said in his actual voice. It was only him and Megatron. and quite frankly he didn't have enough patience to find enough recordings to complete this conversation.

The tyrant raised an optic ridge.

"Is it supposed to have so much sarcasm behind it?"

Soundwave silently laughed.

"Not typically, no."

Megatron gave a thoughtful hum.

Then walked right up to the TIC.

"And it has the same meaning as a normal kiss?"

The communication officer nodded.

"Same meaning, given I guess, when you can't give your loved one an actual kiss."

Megatron leaned down until he was mere inches away from Soundwave's mask.

And smirked.

_Then he spun around and started walking away._

Right when he was about to exit the door, he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharing some of my headcannon here. Don't mind me!

Day 3 Kiss in the rain

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses chapter 3

It was fairly rare when both Megatron and Soundwave was on a field mission together.

A big part of that could be because the tyrant only trust Soundwave to keep whatever meager sanity everyone had on the Warship.

So when both mechs found themselves on the field together Megatron cringed at the thought of whatever madness was being stirred up right now.

To top it all off, it started to rain. Not that either Cybertronian really minded, but it was mildly annoying.

Until Soundwave started to shiver.

To Megatron it wasn't even the slightest bit cool.

But, of course, the TIC had a much thinner frame then what he has. And much more sensitive than a normal Cybertronian's. This was because in the very early days of the war Soundwave was in an accident and the majority of his frame was too destroyed to salvage. What he had exposed was what others had covered with armor.

It was moments like this he missed his thicker frame!

The warlord carefully watched his communication officer. And though he would not admit it, he was slightly worried.

Time to intervene.

Which, to Soundwave's embarrassment, meant _picking him up and holding him close._

Megatron laughed at his silent cries of outrage. He never thought he could _hear _a pout until he met Soundwave.

"You're cold. And if we get ambushed by an enemy then you would not be as much help." He explained. And careful to say 'not as much' rather than 'useless'. The TIC is _never_ useless in a fight. As proven many many times in the past.

Saved his aft several times too.

But Soundwave looked _adorable._ Which he almost never used that term, how un Decepticon-like.

Oh wait he also looked kissable.

So he acted upon his odd whim and placed a light kiss on his TIC's mask.

Soundwave gave a slight shiver and the both of them continued their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 Furious Kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Megatron was angry.

This was a sentence that has been applied to him many times.

The difference now?

Dark Energon.

And Soundwave didn't like it at all. He watched his Lord, in mild panic, angrily stomp around the Control Bridge. The TIC couldn't believe what he thought next but Starscream may be right about the 'Space Madness' (Starscream right about something?) abo He knew it was a bad idea! But once Megatron sets his mind to something, few things, if anything, could stop him.

"**_SOUNDWAVE_**!" the said mech actually and visually flinched. Megatron grabbed his arms in a painfully tight grip and harshly placed a kiss where his mask was. The contract was too tight and _hurt._ Even Laserbeak was very alarmed. The anger was rolling off him in great waves. The communication officer desperate tried to escape out of the grip that ensnared him. No avail.

"**_No_**!" Megatron snarled right into his ear. For the first time, Soundwave was afraid of Megatron. That was something he _never _wanted to happen. In all these years and all they've been through together.

"Stop. Please." He muttered lowly.

He was sure that Megatron knew his body language well enough to know that he was frightened. He hoped it was only the Dark Energon that made the tyrant _not_ stop. _Please_ let it be that!

The warlord's normally red optics blazed light purple. Brighter and fiercer with his fury. Even Soundwave didn't even know what he so angry about.

Suddenly the purple of his optics deepened, the shade dimmed with the slowly calming anger, and turned back to its normal and familiar red.

The snarl on his mouth softened as much as it could. Which some would say not enough for comfort, but enough for Soundwave.

He took in Soundwave's slightly vibrating frame.


	5. Chapter 5

AU where Megatron surrenders in Deadlock

Day 5 Playing truth or dare/spin the bottle

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses chapter 5

The human girl was doing this on purpose, isn't she?

Megatron cringed as the Autobots and Decepticons sat in a large circle while they played a game the female called Truth or Dare.

It had poor Shockwave in a corner mumbling 'illogical' over and over again.

And he was not keen on telling his secrets or having to do something humiliating. The two humans males had at least some common sense because they avoided picking the Decepticons.

Althrough it didn't prevent Niko? Mika? Nike? The human female from daring Optimus to do something called the 'Chicken Dance'. Which Soundwave happily provided the music. And recorded the entire thing. Megatron hasn't laughed that hard in ages.

Then the human female showed absolutely no self-preservation when she asked Megatron truth or dare. So without thoroughly thinking about it he picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss Soundwave on the lips!"

Everyone stared at the two mechs in slight horror and fascination.

Soundwave threw up his arm to shield his face and removed his mask. He tilted it in a way that shielded his face.

Megatron smirked then placed a gentle kiss on where everyone assumed his mouth was.

Everyone was completely silent.

The gray mech smirked and deepened the kiss just to annoy the Autobots.

"That is enough Megatron." Optimus stated calmly. "There are children here." He added finally sounding somewhat strained.

Miko opened her mouth to say something but Jack threw his hand over her mouth to prevent it.

"Miko no!"

"Miko yes!" she replied after she pried Jack's hand off her face.

Megatron will never understand these humans. And he didn't particularly _want_ to.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Smokescreen asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6 A good morning kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Megatron turned over in his berth with a loud groan. By Primus he hated mornings.

He opened his optics and tried to turn out the sleep in them. If he didn't get up soon Soundwave was going to barge in and-

He focused on the blueish-purple mass beside him.

Soundwave.

Now Soundwave being in his berth wasn't at all unusual, in fact in was more normal for them to share a bed than not, but the TIC woke up before him most days. He'd already have work done when the tyrant was just getting his morning energon!

This was unusual.

But not unpleasant.

He looked at his communication officer's unmasked and heavily scarred face. His closed optics and he heard the tell-tale faint hum emitting from Soundwave. Even still asleep!

Then he had an idea.

The warlord pressed a gentle kiss on Soundwave's mouth.

He stirred a little.

Another on his forehead.

The hum died down a little.

One on each cheek.

A sleepy moan.

And so on and so on.

And this continued on for a few minutes.

He was to his shoulder when the other mech opened his unfocused optics.

"Good morning my Soundwave."

Said mech tiredly groaned.

"'Morning." He mumbled back. "How long have you been awake?" He added rubbing his optics.

"Not long. But how unexpected to wake from recharge before you!"

"Tired." The tinier mech said blinking his optics to help them focus.

It was moments like these Megatron could scarcely believe this mech could be absolutely deadly. Cybertronians and humans alike are terrified of Soundwave!

A mech like his Third-In-Command had no business being this cute. He didn't think he liked cute things.

But Soundwave wasn't _just_ cute. He was so strong and loyal.

His chest felt odd.

The communication officer finally looked more awake and alert.


	7. Chapter 7

OHMYPRIMUS the reviews made me so happy! Thank you guys so much~!

Day 7 a bedtime kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

"No, Soundwave, you're not staying up at some ridiculous hour to get work done."

This was an argument that they had often. But the TICs has worked several days and nights in a row now much to Megatron's worry.

Soundwave crossed his arms in a silent pout.

"You're about fall over. Or crash from exhaustion. If you have not noticed."

Which he was sure he did notice. Soundwave noticed everything.

It was terrifying.

The communication officer's arms fell away from its crossed position. It was obvious who won the battle.

Megatron shook his head fondly. What is he going to do with this ridiculous mech?

He plopped down on his desk chair with a mock frown.

Then proceeded to get a lapful of his TIC.

The warlord tried not to stare stupidly.

When standing, Soundwave would go up to about his chest height-wise. Now his face (figuratively speaking of course) was level to his face.

Soundwave gave a pleased hum.

"You're warm." He mumbled tiredly.

The tyrant chuckled.

"I am glad I am warm enough to please you." He said in an amused tone of voice.

"Too nice. Might fall asleep." The bluish-purple mech said next.

"I believe that's the point, my Soundwave."

"Jerk."

"That's the best insult you can come up with?"

"You made me tired."

"You were tired before. I just made you admit it."

"Big jerk."

Megatron laughed.

"Off to bed for us, don't you think?" he said.

A nod.

He carefully arranged him on their shared berth into his preferred recharge position. And carefully removed his mask.

He finally laid down too and pressed himself against Soundwave's front.

The communication officer placed a sleepy kiss on his scarred mouth.

"'Night my Megatron."

"Good night my Soundwave."

And they were both asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrong chapter for Day One. Holy slag. But fixed now.

Day 8 a secret kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

It became a game of theirs.

He and Soundwave have many inside jokes. And it only Soundwave he had inside jokes with. They were often playful with each other.

But it started when the communication officer pressed a kiss on where his upper chest and lower neck met.

Right behind Knockout's back. When said mech turned around the tyrant and TIC pretended nothing happened.

Thus their 'secret kiss' game was born.

They would randomly kiss each when other's backs are turned. And don't get caught.

Neither of them has been caught yet! Nor do they ever plan to.

Honestly they were not sure if their fellow Decepticons knew the _extent_ of their relationship.

Little did they know there was a bet throughout the Warship about two certain former gladiators…

On the Bridge Soundwave piloted the ship. Megtron talked quietly at his side.

Each a solidness for the other, both soaking up the other's strength. Megatron spoke of a subject of no importance, he loved these moments.

He carefully shifted on his legs, leaned towards Soundwave's direction, placed a discrete kiss on top of his helm.

No one saw.

Their game continued.

Megatron gave a too-pleased smirk. But Soundwave's kisses were even more subtle. The perks of being a spymaster.

At the end, if this little game of theirs would ever end (the warlord hoped that it would not), his TIC would undoubtedly win.

Still, there was hope for him.

Perhaps not, subtlety was not his forte.

Soundwave placed a silent 'kiss' on his shoulder. Kiss is vaguely used in this concept. It was more tapped his facemask against his Lord's shoulder.

Megatron quickly recuperated the kiss by placing his own on the back of Soundwave's neck.

He raised his head to see Knockout staring at them.

The CMO quickly ran out, but his mumblings about a bet and high-grade were quite clear.


	9. Chapter 9

Post Predacons Rising.

Day 9 a goodbye kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Soundwave didn't know how Megatron got on the Warship but quite frankly he didn't care that much right now.

Not when he is so low on energon. So low that he turned off the alerts. So low Laserbeak already off-lined some time ago.

So low he was about to off-line.

He looked different. He heard what the Autobots said about Unicron bringing him back.

Maybe Megatron being here is a hallucination?

He carefully looked at his shattered mask at some far off corner in his prison.

He didn't care. He wanted to see his lord again.

Megatron looked forlorn.

Everything has changed so much.

The dying mech stumbled over to where the gray mech stood.

"Please." He croaked.

He didn't know what he was pleading for.

"I don't want to say goodbye." He begged.

"Where are you Soundwave?" Megatron finally said.

The tinier mech wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and hit and _anything_ to get his attention.

He simply didn't have the energy to do so.

The alerts were back. His body was shutting down.

He stood on his wobbly tips of his feet.

Soundwave tried to place a kiss on Megatron's scarred mouth.

He was careful to not lean too much forward so he wouldn't lean through and shatter the illusion. He needed this.

No, he needed Megatron.

"What did they do to you Soundwave? I can't find you. I want you here with me." The changed mech murmured.

"I'm sorry." Soundwave croaked weakly. Barely audible. But of course went unheard.

He wished he could fully express his goodbye. How happy he was serving his Cause. To be saved by such a fierce and passionate creature. How he gave a mech from Kaon _hope._

To say how much he loved him.

In the end he was useless and couldn't do it.

"Goodbye, my Megatron."

He collapsed in a heap. His biolights faded and his unseen optics faded from its red to completely black. His form went utterly still.

Irreversibly so.


	10. Chapter 10

Guys I am _so__so_ sorry but there will not be a happy ending for my previous chapter. But in a later chapter I will be doing another Soundwave-in-the-Shadow Zone thing and _that_ will have a happy ending!

Sudden Humanized!

Day 10 CPR

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Soundwave wasn't breathing.

That's all Megatron could process, even with the battle still around them. He felt something wet on the side of his face and his head felt fuzzy but he didn't care.

Not when Soundwave couldn't breathe.

Where in the name of Cybertron was that useless medic when you needed him?! Probably preening somewhere. The tyrant scowled.

He tried to remember how to do…er…that thing. The thing you do when someone couldn't breathe. He couldn't think very well with his head feeling so blurry.

He placed his hands on his Third-In-Command's chest, one on top of the other, and pushed down.

'Don't bend your arms! Keep them straight!' he shouted at himself.

'How many do you do before you breathe in their mouth?' he added mentally. '30 compressions to two breaths?'

He counted each compression out loud but in a hushed tone.

"Don't die on me! Please for the love of Primus hang on!" the warlord all but begged.

"Don't you even _dare!_ Don't you dare leave me!"

He wasn't even aware how desperate he sounded. How out of character he was acting.

Megatron was careful when delivered the two necessary breaths.

"_KNOCKOUT YOU GET YOUR VAIN AFT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"_ he bellowed across the battlefield.

He continued doing the compressions.

Suddenly the Decepticon medic was at Megatron's side. He had a portable defibrillator and was charging it up. The warlord tore open his communication officer's jacket and shirt revealing his thin chest.

By the second charge Soundwave sputtered and choked. He frailed about for a moment or so before placing his hand over his eyes with a groan.

It was the most expression Knockout has ever seen in the TIC.

His hands slid from his eyes down his face, it got to his chin before he placed it at his side.

He turned to Megatron with a weak and embarrassed smirk.

When his mouth met Soundwave's it wasn't with the intention of CPR.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11 A wet kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

"Do I even want to know?" Megatron inquired after seeing Soundwave drenched in half-processed energon. There was still pieces of the crystal wedged in places.

Soundwave have an almost non-existent shrug and looked at his dripping hand.

Which Megatron decided to interpret that as 'you'll get the report on it soon enough'. And he was angrily glaring at his hand.

"Shower now. You're dripping everywhere." Megatron said with a laugh.

He was sure the communication officer was scowling at him. The tyrant couldn't hold back his chuckle.

The TIC made some gesture with his hand. By his body language it must be a rather rude one.

"Shower."

Soundwave sharply turned around, most likely mentally grumbling too, as megatron put a hand on his back at a horrible attempt of comfort. Mostly because he was failing to restrain his chuckles.

The Third-In-Command was surprised when he was lead to Megatron's quarters.

"Try not to drip too badly on my floor." The warlord said jokingly.

He made relatively quick work of the shower itself. Laserbeak voiced her distaste of being covered in sticky and clumpy energon. He even had to take his mask off to properly clean it.

He his frame was finally energon-free he turned around, still dripping wet, and collided into his lord. Or more like his face collided into Megatron's face. And his face was gently kissed.

"Couldn't help myself. You're irresistible." Megatron smirked against his TIC's face.

The tinier mech gave a soft hum in response.

The tyrant placed another kiss on the other's rarely-exposed face.

"So much for not dripping on my floors." He stated his smirk deepening.

No response.

"Now because of you my face is wet."

Soundwave snorted.

"Not my fault you have terrible self-control." Soundwave finally said and then went back to his humming.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12 a kiss on the cheek

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Megatron angrily muttered about something. All Soundwave heard was 'Prime' and something about the soft-sparked Autobots.

The TIC mentally shook his head fondly. This ridiculous mech.

_His _ridiculous mech.

He listened to his lord's rant only really half listening as he continued with his workload.

Soundwave winced when he started ranting about Ratchet. He must truly be annoyed. Not that Ratchet hasn't earned the communication officer's respect ages ago, it was just that he was the least annoying out of all the Autobots. In both his and Megatron's opinions. Which honestly should be the only ones that matter.

He wondered what the Autobots did to garner the tyrant's ire this time.

Took one of their energon mines perhaps? Or maybe just exist period?

Optimus Prime certainly had _his_ hatred.

Megatron has always been slow to trust. And Megatron is very loyal to his beliefs and the very _very_ few Cybertronians he trusted.

Then Orion Pax betrayed Megatronus. No matter what he said and acted otherwise, the betrayal _hurt._

Logically he knew he originally meant to smooth over his rough but true words.

But Pax didn't protest against gaining the Prime role.

But anyone would be a fool to say he wasn't a caring leader. Although a _good_ one is up for debate.

Right, Megatron is pissed about the Autobots.

Soundwave finally turned towards to his lord's general direction.

"I am just angrily ranting, don't mind me." He hissed at Soundwave when he noticed .

The Third-In-Command shifted away from his workarea.

And proceeded to place a kiss on his lord's cheek.

Megatron finally stopped his rant in favor to stare at Soundwave.

And gave his signature predatory shark-like smirk.

And Megatron decided to take his TIC's body language as 'remind me to do that when I want you to shut up'.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 13 a kiss in the sunset

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Soundwave stood on top of the Warship soaking up the warmth from this planet's sun.

According to earth's 'internet' it was sunset.

Whatever it was called it was pleasant. And relaxing.

And Primus knows he needs more relaxation in his hectic life.

He shoved any and all work-related thoughts to the back of his mind and let out a careful hum.

It was only a matter of time before he had to get back to his workload. Or some emergency that anyone with half a processer could do, but him having to do it because the rest won't/can't do it.

What a bunch of morons. Him and Megatron were only ones with the slightest bit of common sense and, at times, even Megatron's common sense was flawed at times.

Yes he's talking about the Dark Energon!

'No, stop, _relax_.' He mentally scolded himself. Who knows when will be the next time he gets to do this.

The sun felt great on his frame. The almost always there tenseness melting away.

"Trying to escape the madness?" a new voice suddenly asked.

Soundwave absolutely _did not_ nearly jump out of his frame. No matter what anyone said he _did not!_

"I was able to sneak up on Soundwave, this is truly a remarkable day!"

He may have said something rather rude to his lord.

Megatron sat himself right next to his TIC.

"I rather hate to admit this but this sun is rather nice." He reluctantly admitted.

Soundwave silently laughed.

"Stop laughing!" the tyrant jokily demanded as he started laughing too.

After the pair's mirth lessened somewhat they sat in the warmth, pleasant silence, and the bright colors of the disappearing sun.

Then megatron suddenly kissed him.

Soundwave almost jumped again, but was able to reign the movement back at the last moment.

He eagerly kissed him back.


	14. Chapter 14

Not very Starscream or MegaStar friendly. I apologize to the fans.

Day 14 a jealous kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

How Starscream was able to survive all these eons was beyond Soundwave's comprehension.

Right when he thinks he_ may _have something akin to common sense he does something completely moronic.

And here he thinks he's Soundwave's _superior_.

It makes him want to hit him in the back of the head and say _"Soundwave: superior. Starscream: inferior."_

Because speaking in the third person is awesome.

And yes that meant breaking his self-imposed vow of silence.

But now back to the reason he is having this angry mental rant.

Starscream was _flirting_ with Megatron. Actually flirting would be a poor word for it, he couldn't anymore obvious with his intentions unless he shouted 'frag me!'.

At first Soundwave tried to ignore it. But it was getting increasingly annoying.

And it was obvious Megatron couldn't tell his SIC was 'flirting' with him. It was painful to watch.

Even Knockout looked torn between shifting uncomfortably on his pedes and laughing hysterically.

So Soundwave was getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

Then Starscream touched Megatron's mid left back. Which may be innocent in a usual situation, but Starscream'd intention were not innocent.

Megatron snarled and was about to spin around and punch the SIC when the said mech was there.

He was already in Soundwave's clutches.

His body language clearly stated his anger.

Megatron subconsciously decided to let his TIC deal with the seeker. He grinned and crossed his arms expectantly.

The communication officer had Starscream's arm twisted behind him and was just holding it there.

Still, the seeker looked adequately terrified.

When he let go of the other, the seeker scurried off his wings low in humiliation.

Then Soundwave turned to give him a considering look.

He walked up right in front on him and then fiercely kissed him.

Megatron chuckled.

"I'll have to let Starscream touch me more if that's your reaction."

And under no circumstances was he afraid of his Third-In-Command's glare.

_He was not!_


	15. Chapter 15

Pre-Megatron/Soundwave and pre-war.

Shit it's 12:40. I'm late.

Day 15 first kiss

Of Warlords, tics, and Kisses

Whoever thought that this was _funny_ obviously had a strange sense of humor.

So the gladiators of Kaon had a strange twisted sense of humor.

Who liked to mercilessly tease both Megatronus and Soundwave.

The purple mech was just walking, minding his own business, when the self-named Fireburn tripped Soundwave.

And caused him to crash into Megatronus.

And their faces smashed together in a violent poorly-named 'kiss'.

Megatronus wasn't sure how he felt about Soundwave.

Not exactly emotion-wise, but more respect-wise and as a Cybertronian. A follower. A, dare he say it, _friend._

He respected Soundwave because I was the only stalemate he has ever experienced in the Pits but he was unsure and weary about him and his symbionts.

He respected him but wasn't sure he could _trust_ him. Trust is very hard to gain in Kaon.

Wait their faces were still smashed together. And Soundwave was still _on top of_ Megatronus.

Which was still awkward for both parties. The gray gladiator was going to kill Fireburn. He also knew how to make it hurt.

"I apologize Soundwave." He finally muttered. He then noticed Soundwave was still very much right on top of him.

The purple-blue mech was a considerable size. About his size. And a very pleasant weight on his chest.

'Stop it!' he scolded himself.

Sondwave seemed to finally regain his senses and quickly scrambled to get off him.

His frame was slouched.

"Are you trying to apologize?" he awkwardly asked. Body language has never been his forte.

A nod.

"Although unneeded, apology accepted." He rumbled lowly.

The damned mech's frame perked up at the words.

This mech. He didn't know what to think of him. Or do around him.

Maybe he'll let him join his Cause after all.

"Now, how shall we get back at Fireburn?"

Soundwave leaned forward his body language clearly stating his intentions. And after a while when the plan was formed Megatronus grinned.

He'll definitely let Soundwave join his Cause.


	16. Chapter 16

Holy slag I'm late again. Frag me.

This chapter sucks.

Day 16 a French kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

While Soundwave wasn't very fond of the humans themselves, he was fond of some aspects of their culture.

Like Daft Punk and Doctor Who. Skrillex and Lord of the Rings was also very nice.

Certain types of human kisses baffled him. Such as the 'French' kiss.

Did it originate in France or was the name misleading? And the tongues-in-each-others-mouths was odd.

Humans were just odd. And their traditions and such.

Still, it be worth it to try it on Megatron.

If not or the kissing benefit then for the hilarity of the situation.

If all else fails have a laugh at other's expense. And he's the only one allowed to laugh at Megatron.

He went off to find his lord.

He found him in his quarters. At his desk looking over datapads.

Without a word he took him mask off and plopped onto his lord's lap and started kissing him, but not the French kiss yet. Megatron eagerly returned it.

Then Sounwave's glossa slipped in.

Megatron stiffened at the sudden invasion and froze. He remained that way, like he didn't know what to do.

"What in Primus' name was that?" the tyrant asked when he was finally able to pull away.

"A human type of kiss. They all it a 'French kiss'. I'm still unsure if it does have anything to do with France."

Although that last part about France Megatron quite didn't get he understood the rest.

"It, wasn't entirely unpleasant." He said as he rested his face against his TIC's.

"Shall we try again? Try not to squirm so much this time!" the communication officer jokingly huffed.

"I do not squirm."

"You totally did."

Megatron started kissing his Third-In-Command again and practiced the new knowledge Soundwave gave him.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 16 a kiss to make-up

Of Warlords, TICS, and Kisses

Megatron and Soundwave were arguing.

This was extremely rare within itself.

And everyone noticed.

'Soundwave brings the term Cold Shoulder to a whole new level!' Knockout thought to himself as Megatron stiffly looked at Soundwave.

Everyone stood on edge because of the thick almost tangible tension in the room.

It was almost strange how use to Soundwave's silence and occasional gestures they were.

Knockout has always been very socially knowledgeable, and has used his knowledge in body language a lot more since coming on the Warship.

Anyway, Decepticon tyrant and 'Slenderman' are arguing. That sentence sounded so strange.

About what no one knew.

Everyone stiffened even more when Soundwave apparently finished whatever he was doing and tersely left.

If it was any other mech besides Megatron the CMO would probably tell them to kiss it out of them. Then he'd smirk and wink while he walked away.

"What did you just say to me?" Megatron said deceivingly calm.

Knockout's face twisted in horror and he tried desperately to bite back a curse.

"That's not a half-bad idea." Megatron said next.

He brushed past a stunned Knockout out of the Bridge.

In the automobile enthusiast's dazed state he briefly wondered if Soundwave hear that.

~)0(~

"Soundwave."

No response. Which wasn't so surprising due to their arguing.

Megatron sharply turned his TIC until he was facing him.

Soundwave continued to ignore his very existence.

The tyrant kissed the Third-In-Command's mask.

And continued to kiss it.

"I apologize." He said parting himself for a moment and then went right back at it.

Soundwave leaned back slowly.

"Apology accepted. I was being unreasonable."

"If you're unreasonable then the world would've ended ages ago." Megatron chuckled lowly.

"You're unreasonable." Soundwave laughed right back before he started kissing him again. "I enjoy kissing you." The TIC added somewhat shyly.

"Good, because I enjoy kissing you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Post Predacons Rising. A hope this makes up for my good-bye kiss chapter.

Day 17 a sleeping beauty kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Megatron stared at Soundwave with an awed sort of look.

The (former) warlord was walking in the area that was the Sea of Rust when he found his (former) TIC.

He could say many things.

"Where in Primus' name have you been?" he said trying not to sound accusing.

Judging by Soundwave's flinch he failed miserably.

He knew he didn't flee, he would never abandon Megatron's Cause.

"I'm sorry. I was curious." He stated softly shifting onto his other pede.

Soundwave's entire frame swayed uncertainly.

"Are you injured?" he said not even trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

A hesitant shake of Soundwave's head.

_"__Enjoy the Shadow Zone dude!"_

Megatron scowled at the recording.

"One of the Autobots' pets?"

A nod. And swayed dangerously.

"Are you well?"

Soundwave shook his head.

He half way rose his arms in an aborted 'flapping' motion.

Floating sensation. Not good probably.

"E-engeron…levels-cough-low." Soundwave stuttered out. He leaned too much to one side but was able to catch himself.

Megatron was unsure what he should do.

Then Soundwave was falling. And he wasn't able to catch himself. And unconscious.

Megatron quickly rushed forward just barely able to catch the purple-blue mech before he hit the ground.

He said all sorts of colorful cusswords.

"Soundwave? Soundwave! _SOUNDWAVE!_"

There was only one option left.

Stupid over-sentimental Autobots.

He began to do brisk half-ran to where Iacon was formerly located.

He ran into the two-wheeler femme.

"So _that's_ where he ran off to…" she said when she saw the unconscious Soundwave.

~~)(~~

Megatron was reluctantly thankful that the Autobots helped his Third-In-Command (former).

But now he hated their little human friends.

'They better keep them far away from me.' He sourly thought crossing his arms over his chest while he sat at Soundwave's berthside.

His mask was off and his face seemed to hold a grimace even now on the once delicate features.

The thin mech's frame has seen better days. His biolights were dim and his frame was a bit battered.

The large gray mech grabbed Soundwave's hand and held it in his own.

He was unsure how long he sat there at the tinier mech's side, but it must've been a while. Rachet came in to check in on Soundwave three times.

Then, on a whim, he kissed the other's scarred mouth.

He made it slow but not going any deeper than lips-on-lips. Simple but pleasurable. Soundwave once said it was his favorite type of kiss.

There was movement beneath him.

Soundwave's eyes slowly opened.

"Hi."

Megatron smiled.

"Hello."

And the gray mech kissed him again.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm late. I am so so late. The internet at my house went out last night so I couldn't post. I am so sorry.

Day 19 foreplay

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Megatron was pressed against Soundwave's back.

Which Soundwave found completely acceptable. And pleasurable.

When he made no mention of this fact as he continued to work at one of the many work stations on the Warship.

And still did not react when the tyrant started pressing light kisses on his neck. And on his back. And the back of his head.

A hand on his thigh.

Well then.

Two can play at this game.

Soundwave carefully turned in his crushed position and started kissing him in turn.

Megatron tried to hide his pleased shudder.

They stood there for who knows how long peppering kisses on each other.

Megatron suddenly hoisted Soundwave up onto the keyboard of the workstation still placing kisses on the TIC's shoulders, chest, and stomach. And slowly getting lower and lower…

:Commander Soundwave!:

Both mechs started cursing at the vehicon's poorly timed intercom.

They both tried to quickly cool their heated frames and regain their composure.

As much as the larger former gladiator was glad to have Soundwave so useful to his Cause, it got somewhat annoying at times.

Especially if they were spending _personal _time together.

At the moment it was very _very _vexing.

"It's all your fault."

Soundwave's body language heavily suggested he was playfully annoyed by this comment.

"If you weren't so useful…"

The tinier former gladiator playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I am thankful for it."

The air between the two suddenly became somber.

There was an unspoken but clear 'What would I do without you?'.

Soundwave fully returned the sentiment.

Considering that they were Decepticons they were appallingly sentimental.

And he found he really didn't give a slag.

"Better go now." Megatron stated.

A nod.

The warlord unexpectantly wrapped his arms around Soundwave and placed another kiss on his mask.

"See you tonight." He added with a smirk.

The communication officer couldn't wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Last day last chapter.

I would like to thank all my followers, favoriters, and reveiwers! You guys are the best and I couldn't ask for better veiwers!

Day 20 an angry kiss

Of Warlords, TICs, and Kisses

Soundwave was irritated. And having a bad day.

Which was, of course, Starscream's fault (When isn't it that seeker's fault?). And somewhat the Vehicons (he tries not to blame them too badly. They try their hardest). Knockout was to blame too.

Thoroughly irritated.

Laserbeak tried to soothe her master's foul mood, but it was to no avail.

It should've been a bad sign when even Megatron was oblivious to Soundwave's short temper today.

The tipping point was when Starscream forced him to do his work for him. 'Excuse you but I have too much to deal with _without _having to do the work you're too lazy to do!' he thought as his mood changed from irritated to angry.

He, very publically, stormed out of the Bridge to the complete shock to everyone there. It was the most emotion they've ever seen Soundwave exhibit.

Megatron physically startled when Soundwave stormed into his quarters in a huff.

He was unsure how to react so he continued to look at his datapad.

"Starscream again?"

Then the purple-blue mech started silently ranting.

It would be amusing to watch if Soundwave didn't get even angrier if you laughed at him.

He frailed his arms a bit, going on about this and that that was bothering him, and was silent the entire time.

Megatron found it adorable. Which he never called anything (or anyone) adorable. He begged Primus for the strength to _not laugh._

Finally and thankfully Soundwave seemed to stop. His frame was more relaxed and less stiff.

Megatron chuckled as he stood up from his chair and placed a light kiss on Soundwave's mask.

"I love you, my Soundwave."

The said mech was startled on how sudden the rarely-spoken words were, but appreciated it nonetheless.

"I love you too, my Megatron." He replied finally speaking.

They kissed again.


End file.
